Bloom
by Gagal Move-On
Summary: Ketika cinta datang dengan caranya masing-masing. Contain parings: SouYuki, YosuChie and KouRise.


**Bloom **

**Persona 4 by Atlus**

**-tidak ada keuntungan materiil yang saya dapatkan dalam pembuatan fict ini-**

**Warning: Alternate Time dari game, typos, **

**serta dua side untuk setiap satu adegan + Normal Point Of View**

**Contain parings: SouYuki, YosuChie and KouRise**

**.**

**Teruntuk manusia-manusia ajaib Pesauna Family; Ruku, Papa Eki, Sa, Nanas, Maru dan semua yang membaca serta menyukai pairing(s) yang ada di fict ini.**

**.**

_Bloom__; __1 kumpulan bunga. 2 masa remaja._

** .**

**In the morning: SoujiXYukiko**

_Yukiko's Side_

Pagi ini masih hujan. Aku sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan _inn_ yang tertinggal kemarin malam dan juga sudah siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

"Ibu, aku pergi."

Aku membuka pintu _inn_, berjalan keluar dan menutupnya kembali, lalu kukembangkan payung merahku. Sepertinya hujan tidak akan berhenti sampai siang hari atau bahkan malam hari ini. Kueratkan _sweater_ merahku ke tubuh, dingin sekali. Akhir-akhir ini sering hujan, padahal ini sudah memasuki musim panas.

Aku berjalan dengan perlahan—karena kalau tidak genangan air jalan itu akan mengenai sepatu dan rokku—itu akan sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Terus berjalan seorang diri hingga sampai di Riverbank kudengar seseorang memanggil namaku, suaranya familiar bahkan tanpa menoleh pun aku tahu siapa itu.

.

_Souji's Side_

Pagi ini masih hujan. Paman Dojima sudah berangkat bekerja subuh tadi. Nanako juga pagi ini pergi dengan terburu-buru, katanya ia mendapat giliran piket kelas.

Aku membuka pintu, bergerak keluar, menutup dan mengunci pintu rumah Paman Dojima lalu kemudian mengembangkan payungku yang transparan. Padahal ini sudah mulai memasuki musim panas, tapi mengapa dingin sekali? Ah ya, blazer Yasogami-ku masih tergantung di tali jemuran, oh sial.

Aku melirik jam tangan yang berada di tangan kiri, hm, jam masuk masih lama. Kuteruskan berjalan santai seorang diri dan tak terasa sudah hampir berada di depan gerbang Yasogami _High_.

"_Partner_!"

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Yosuke dengan payung transparannya. "Jarang sekali aku melihatmu tidak terlambat."

Dia mengibaskan tangannya dan mengangkat bahu. "Kau bisa bilang aku bangun cepat atau tidak tidur sama sekali."

"Bodoh."

Yosuke tertawa lebar, aku mengalihkan pandangan dan ekor mataku menangkap perempuan ber-_sweater_ merah itu.

"Oh, Yukiko." Gumam Yosuke ketika mengikuti arah mataku. "Kau suka ya?"

"Dia cantik, bukan?"

Yosuke memasang tampang memelas. "Kalau suka _mah_ bilang _aja_, nggak usah _muter_-_muter_, _Partner_."

Aku tertawa pelan. Iya, memang, aku suka.

.

_Normal POV_

Jalanan Riverbank pagi itu digenangi air, hujan yang turun dari semalam agaknya masih belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti.

Seorang gadis berpayung merah—Yukiko Amagi menoleh ke belakang ketika sahabatnya—Chie Satonaka memanggil namanya.

Kaki perempuan bersurai coklat itu memecah genangan air jalanan yang basah—sepertinya ia tidak peduli jika sepatu dan roknya akan terciprat air hujan—kemudian ia menyerudukkan kepalanya masuk ke lindungan payung merah milik Yukiko.

Perempuan itu lalu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya pada si pemilik payung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Chie, mana payungmu?"

Chie mengibaskan tangannya. "Sepertinya tertinggal di sekolah, entahlah." Jawabnya sambil menaikkan kedua bahu.

"Itu tidak baik untukmu, akhir-akhir ini sering hujan. Bawalah selalu payung di tasmu."

"Iya, iya," Chie mengangguk dan memajukan bibirnya sedikit. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah membuat PR Matematika, Yukiko?"

"..."

"Hei, Yukiko?" karena tidak mendapat respon Chie pun mengikuti arah mata Yukiko yang kosong menatap lurus ke arah gerbang Yasogami _High_. Oh, laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu lagi rupanya dan dia sedang berbincang dengan Si Anak Manajer Junes. "Kau menyukainya ya?"

"Ah, apa?!" Yukiko terkesiap lepas dari lamunannya. "Geez, Chie, apa yang kau katakan?" ia menggeleng pelan.

"Yukikooooo, kita sudah bersahabat lama, bukan? Aku tahu kamu menyukai Souji!" Chie menyenggol pinggang sahabatnya itu pelan, mambuat yang disenggol tersipu malu.

"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya..." bisik Yukiko dan dibalas anggukan serta kedipan dari Chie.

"Hei, Chie! Yukiko!" Yosuke—Si Anak Manajer Junes yang berdiri di sebelah Souji—lelaki berambut abu-abu menyadari keberadaan mereka.

"Heiii!" balas Chie sambil melambaikan tangannya penuh semangat. Sedangkan wajah Yukiko bersemu ketika ia melihat Souji tersenyum ke arahnya. "Ayo, Yukiko!" Chie menggandeng tangan Yukiko terus berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Kenapa? Tumben kalian menunggu di gerbang." ujar Chie ketika ia dan Yukiko sampai di tempat dua anak lelaki itu.

"Sesekali," Yosuke tersenyum lebar. "_Udah_ masuk _yuk_, nanti kita _malah_ _telat_." Lanjutnya dan mereka pun berbincang ringan menuju ruang kelas 2-2.

"Hei, sepulang sekolah nanti ada yang ingin kubicarakan." Bisik Souji pada Yukiko agar tak terdengar oleh Yosuke dan Chie.

Pipi Yukiko merona, ia mengangguk dan mereka saling bertatapan—mengulum senyum.

.

.BLOOMS.

.

**(still) In the morning: YosuChie**

_Chie's Side_

Aku melirik ke belakang. Si Bodoh Yosuke itu sedang tertidur dengan imutnya—ralat, dengan wajah bodohnya.

Aku melirik ke samping. Souji sedang memperhatikan guru di depan, lalu aku melihat ke depan. Kashiwagi sedang menerangkan pelajaran yang entah apalah itu dan Yukiko yang bersemangat mencatat ocehannya.

Ini sungguh membosankan, selama hidupku aku tidak suka yang namanya belajar. Aku melirik ke arah Yosuke sekali lagi—he-hei ini bukan berarti aku suka melihatnya atau apa. Aku hanya iri kenapa dia bisa tertidur senyenyak itu. Aku juga ingin tidur tapi suara si Kashiwagi yang mengusik telinga itu membuatku kehilangan nafsu tidurku.

Hm, ngomong-ngomong kalau diperhatikan ... rambut coklat oranye Si Anak Manajer Junes itu sudah makin panjang ya—bu-bukan berarti aku sangat perhatian padanya tahu! Ah, sudahlah—

"Satonaka!"

—Oh sial. Aku langsung kembali menatap ke depan. Dengan tergagap aku menjawab panggilan Kashiwagi. "Y-ya_, Sensei_?"

"Ini hanya aku yang merasa atau ada yang lebih menarik daripada pelajaranku? Wajah tidur Hanamura, mungkin?" tanyanya sinis.

Terkutuk kau, Kashiwagi! Seketika wajahku berubah menjadi merah. Terdengar cekikikan dari arah belakang—bahkan Souji dan Yukiko terlihat jelas sedang menahan tawa mereka. Jahat.

"Ma-maaf _Sensei_, tadi ada lalat besar di wajah Yosuke." Ucapku asal.

"Lalat besar?"

Aku refleks melihat kebelakang dan mendapati Yosuke sudah bangun dengan wajah yang mengantuk. Argh, siaal! Kenapa kau malah bangun, Bodoh! Wajahku makin memanas—aku harus bagaimana?!

"_Sensei_, bisa diulang penjelasan yang tadi?" Souji mengangkat tangannya. Oh dia benar-benar terlihat seperti malaikat sekarang—malaikat dengan mata lurus yang sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Oh, baik-baik, dan kau, Hanamura! Jangan tidur lagi!" Kashiwagi mengulang penjelasannya kembali dan Yosuke mengangguk dengan cepat. Terima kasih, Tuhan! Kau telah memberikan teman sebaik Souji padaku.

Aku sedang menghirup napas lega ketika tiba-tiba aku merasakan ada yang mencolek pundakku dari belakang, membuatku refleks untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Hei, tadi _beneran_ ada lalat besar ya di wajahku?"

Bodoh.

.

_Yosuke's Side_

Mataku tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Ini salah Si Beruang Jadi-jadian itu! Dia membangunkanku hanya untuk menemaninya ke toilet tadi malam—padahal kamarnya ke kamarku itu melewati toilet! Astaga ... tapi ia tidak sepenuhnya salah, aku yang mengajaknya menonton film horror hantu toilet beberapa jam sebelumnya, hasilnya? Aku tidak bisa tidur sejak dibangunkan oleh Kuma Sialan itu.

Kashiwagi sudah masuk ke kelas, tidak bisakah dia memberi sedikit ruang untukku untuk tidur sebentar? Aku menyandarkan kepalaku ke meja, terserahlah jika dia marah. Hah, aku mengantuk sekali.

...

"Satonaka!"

"Y-ya_, Sensei_?"

—aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, sepertinya barusan aku benar-benar tertidur dan terbangun karena Kashiwagi menghardik Chie. Kukira aku yang akan kena marah—

"Ini hanya aku yang merasa atau ada yang lebih menarik daripada pelajaranku? Wajah tidur Hanamura, mungkin?"

—eh tadi dia bilang apa? Ch-Chie memperhatikan wajah tidurku? Oh sial, itu membuat wajahku memerah sedikit.—

"Ma-maaf _Sensei_, tadi ada lalat besar di wajah Yosuke."

—oke, kutarik ucapanku tadi. _Sigh_, aku sedikit berharap dia memperhatikan wajahku karena dia menyukaiku, tapi sepertinya cintaku hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan padanya. Ya, aku suka pada gadis maniak kung-fu itu. Dia unik.

"_Sensei_, bisa diulang penjelasan yang tadi?" Souji membuka mulutnya, sepertinya ia berkata seperti itu untuk menetralkan suasana kembali, syukurlah. _Thanks, Partner_.

"Oh, baik-baik, dan kau, Hanamura! Jangan tidur lagi!"

Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, yeah, dia tidak memberiku hukuman saja sudah syukur. Kemudian Kashiwagi memulai ocehannya lagi—mau tidak mau aku harus menahan kantukku kali ini.

Hm, ngomong-ngomong masih ada yang membuatku penasaran, kucolek bahu Chie dari belakang. "Hei, tadi _beneran_ ada lalat besar ya di wajahku?"

—dan dia menatapku dengan pandangan seolah-olah mengataiku bodoh. Hei, apa salahku?

.

_Normal POV_

Jam pelajaran kosong. Chie membalik badannya dan mendapati Yosuke tertidur lagi.

Perempuan itu meraih rambut Yosuke dan menjambaknya.

"Argh!"

Yosuke terbangun dan menatap Chie dengan tatapan '_apaan-sih-ganggu-kesenangan-orang-aja_.'

'_Sini-deh,'_

Chie membalas juga lewat tatapan matanya. Sepertinya ikatan bathin mereka sudah _expert_ sekali.

'_Ada-apa-sih?'_ Yosuke meregangkan tubuhnya dengan malas.

Chie menunjuk—tetap dengan matanya—ke arah Souji dan Yukiko yang sedang asyik membahas soal atau malah membahas rencana masa depan mereka, oke itu _ngaco_.

'_Cemburu_?' kini Yosuke menggaruk punggungnya.

Chie memutar matanya—yang sebenarnya sangat ingin ia putar sekarang adalah leher Hanamura itu.

'_Apa-kau-bodoh?'_

Yosuke mengangkat bahu. _'Kurasa. Semua-orang-mengataiku-bodoh-hari-ini. Dan-kau-pun-juga.'_

'...'

Jika Yosuke tidak salah mengartikan, arti tatapan mata Chie barusan artinya adalah ... _'Yang-kusuka-itu-kau-Bodoh'_

Pipi keduanya pun merona. Yosuke membuat tanda hati di udara dan Chie memukul wajah laki-laki itu dengan buku Matematika.

.

.BLOOMS.

.

**At noon: KouRise**

_Kou's Side_

Waktu istirahat sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit, beberapa roti kesukaanku di kantin pun sudah ada dalam dekapan tangan—butuh perjuangan untuk mendapatkannya karena roti itu bukan roti kesukaanku sendiri.

Aku sedang berjalan menuju tangga dan hm, hei, bukankah murid laki-laki yang turun dari tangga itu Souji? Siapa lagi yang punya warna rambut aneh seperti itu?

"Souji!" aku memanggil dan menghampirinya dan ia tersenyum tipis membalas panggilanku.

"Apa kau akan datang latihan hari ini?"

Dia menggeleng dan ekspresi wajahnya merasa tidak enak padaku. "Sepertinya tidak, aku ada urusan sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Baik aku mengerti, santai saja!" Aku menupuk bahunya sambil tertawa. Wajahnya berubah menjadi lega.

"Terima kasih atas pengertianmu, Kou."

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Ah, Sofue-_sensei_ memanggilku tadi, sampai jumpa lagi."

"Yap."

Dia berbelok ke kiri menuju ruang guru. Sedangkan aku tetap berdiri di situ seperti orang yang kehilangan arah. Huft, Daisuke pun tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini. Membosankan sekali...

"Hei, _Senpai_, rotimu jatuh." Sahut seseorang. Oh aku menjatuhkan salah satu dari roti-roti yang kubawa tadi.

"Ah, Terima kasih." Aku memungut roti itu dan malah menjatuhkan yang lainnya.

Kudengar orang itu malah tertawa. Huh dasar.

"Sini aku bantu."

Suaranya lembut dan familiar, aku mendongak untuk melihat wajahnya—hm pantaslah aku mengenal suaranya, dia Rise—Rise Kujikawa yang artis itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Rise." Ucapku ketika semua roti itu sudah berada dalam dekapanku.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_! Ah, _Senpai_ tahu namaku?"

Rise terlihat sedikit kaget. Aku terkekeh. "Kau 'kan artis."

Dia pun ikut terkekeh. "Um, aku boleh tahu nama, _Senpai_? _Senpai_ anggota klub basket bersama Souji-_senpai_ itu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. Oh ya, dia satu kelompok permainan dengan Souji ya. "Aku Kou," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Salam kenal ya, Kou-_senpai_!"

Dia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Ini karena dia artis atau...? Ah, lupakan Kou, sepertinya perempuan ini menyukai Souji, bukan?

Kemudian dia berlalu ... he-hei, kesempatan yang sama tidak akan datang dua kali, 'kan?

"Rise!" aku mengejarnya.

.

_Rise's Side_

Waktu istirahat sudah berlangsung selama 10 menit. Seperti biasa, aku hanya mondar-mandir dari satu kelas ke kelas lain, juga mencari Kanji dan Naoto untuk kugoda.

Ngomong-ngomong, sepertinya Souji-_senpai_ dan Yukiko-_senpai_ makin dekat saja. Mereka terlihat saling menyukai tapi kenapa malu-malu begitu, _sih_?

Jujur tentu aku cemburu pada Yukiko-_senpai_, tapi aku sadar, perasaanku pada Souji-_senpai_ hanya sebatas rasa kagum. Aku juga cemburu ketika Souji-_senpai_ dan Yukiko-_senpai_ saling menatap dengan lembut. Haah, aku ingin sekali mencintai dan dicintai seperti itu.

Panjang umur, ketika aku sedang membicarakannya aku melihat Souji-_senpai_ sedang mengobrol dengan salah seorang _senpai_ anggota klub basket yang tak kuketahui namanya.

Namun pembicaraan itu hanya berlangsung sebentar, Souji-_senpai_ meninggalkan _senpai_ anggota klub basket itu sendirian. Apa yang terjadi? Sepertinya _senpai_ itu menjadi terlihat lesu dan o-oh dia tidak tahu dia sudah menjatuhkan salah satu rotinya.

Aku berjalan mendekati _senpai_ itu untuk memberitahunya tentang roti itu. "Hei, _Senpai_, rotimu jatuh."

"Ah, Terima kasih." Dia memungutnya tanpa melihat wajahku dan ahahahaha saat dia memungutnya roti-rotinya yang lain malah berjatuhan. Ups, aku kelepasan tertawa.

"Sini aku bantu." Aku jadi merasa bersalah karena tertawa kemudian membantunya membereskan roti-roti itu.

"Terima kasih ya, Rise." Katanya ketika roti-roti itu sudah berada dalam dekapannya kembali.

"Tidak apa-apa, _Senpai_! Ah, _Senpai_ tahu namaku?"

Dia terkekeh. "Kau 'kan artis."

Aku pun jadi ikut terkekeh. "Um, aku boleh tahu nama, _Senpai_? _Senpai_ anggota klub basket bersama Souji-_senpai_ itu, bukan?"

Dia mengangguk. "Aku Kou," Ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Uhm, iya senyumnya manis dan wajahnya ... ganteng.

"Salam kenal ya, Kou-_senpai_!" aku membalas senyumnya kemudian berlalu menjauh. He-hei, sepertinya wajahku sedikit panas...

Kou-_senpai_ ... sudah punya pacar, belum ya?

"Rise!"

Aku menoleh ke belakang.

.

_Normal_ _POV_

Rise menoleh dan mendapati Kou berlari ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, Kou-_senpai_?" ia memiringkan kepalanya. Sepertinya dia tidak mengambil satu pun dari roti milik _senpai_ itu.

Kou diam—berpikir untuk mencari kalimat yang tepat. "Ng ... apa kau mau makan roti-roti ini bersamaku?"

Saat itu Kou menyesal, amat menyesal mengapa selama hidupnya ia sering membolos kelas bahasa dan sastra. Setidaknya jika ia mengikuti kelas itu, kata-kata bodoh itu tidak akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Rise terkekeh. "Boleh!"

.

*...*

.

_Thanks for reading._

**G-mo. Agustus 2013.**


End file.
